


Christmas at Columbia

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M, Karedevil Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: College AU. Karen is a freshman at Columbia who meets Matt and Foggy at a Christmas party.





	Christmas at Columbia

The posters for the Christmas party were plastered all over the dorms. Karen wasn’t sure about it but decided she might as well take a chance. After all, she could always leave if she wasn’t having a good time.

Karen had been so excited when she first came to Columbia. She wanted to make a big change in her life, but moving from Fagan Corners, Vermont to New York City had proven to be more of a culture shock than she had expected.

Her roommate turned out to be a partier who was never in the room. While Karen was at least grateful they got along okay when she was actually there, the friendship she had been hoping for clearly wasn’t happening.

Karen was just so used to already knowing all her neighbors, and she had been overwhelmed by all the strangers. She felt like she didn’t have much in common with the others in her dorm. She was having trouble making friends. She had recently joined the student newspaper and was hopeful that that would help, but she wouldn’t start working as a reporter until the next semester.

So she ripped off one of the tabs with information on the party. Tomorrow night. Well, she wouldn’t have to think about it too long.

The party was in a house off campus. Karen was already thinking about leaving as soon as she walked in. It was crowded, and somebody immediately tried to hand her a plastic cup of beer.

She turned down the beer and figured she should at least take a quick look around.

It took her awhile to get through the crowds to the back of the house, but she eventually got back to the sliding glass door that led to a deck.

She saw a table with drinks and was wondering if there were any nonalcoholic ones. As she was about to turn around, she ran straight into somebody.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Karen said.

“No, it’s my fault.” The guy standing in front of her was wearing sunglasses, but it took a moment to register that he must be blind because she was too distracted by his smile. He extended his hand. “Hi. I’m Matt.”

“I’m Karen.” She shook his hand and smiled back. She found his smile infectious.

“And I’m Foggy,” said a voice beside Matt.

Matt turned. “Oh, sorry Foggy.” He turned back to Karen. “This is my friend and roommate, Foggy.”

Karen shook Foggy’s hand as well. “It’s nice to meet you both. It’s so cool that you’re roommates and friends. My roommate barely even talks to me. Did you know each other before college?”

“Nope,” Matt said. “We just met here at Columbia.”

“But we both grew up in Hell’s Kitchen,” Foggy said.

“Where are you from, Karen?” Matt asked.

“A little town in Vermont called Fagan Corners,” Karen said. She didn’t really want to talk about her hometown, so she quickly changed the subject. “So, have you guys run into anything to drink without alcohol in it?”

“Oh, you want to be all legal, huh?” Foggy said. “I think I saw some water in the other room. I can go grab a bottle for you.”

“Oh, that would be great, thanks,” Karen said.

“Can you grab one for me, too, Foggy?” Matt asked.

Foggy looked back and forth between Matt and Karen, shaking his head. Then he headed to the other room.

“You know, I was thinking about heading out onto the deck,” Matt said. “It’s pretty crowded in here. Would you like to join me?”

“Sure,” Karen said, taking Matt’s arm.

As they headed outside, Karen found the fresh air to be a relief, cold as it was.

“Mistletoe,” Matt said.

Karen looked up, and sure enough, there was mistletoe hanging right above them.

“How did you know there was mistletoe there?” Karen asked.

“Um…somebody at the party mentioned it to Foggy and me.”

Karen eyed him suspiciously. “Is that why you invited me out here, Matt?”

Matt smiled again. “Maybe.”

Karen laughed. “Well, I don’t know you that well, but I suppose I could give you a kiss on the cheek.”

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, sure that she was blushing as she pulled away.

Foggy returned with the bottles of water. “You know, I go to get some water, and I find you standing out here under some mistletoe.”

Karen and Matt laughed, and Karen gratefully took the water. She had a feeling that she might just be making two new friends.


End file.
